<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aiming for Defense by Maxbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578311">Aiming for Defense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass'>Maxbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marcella's Marvel Universe [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), The Defenders (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Advanced Idea Mechanics (Marvel), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dating, Defenders (Marvel) - Freeform, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Futanari, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Slow Dancing, Sorcerers, Training, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, male characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hot night with Scarlet Witch, Wanda tells Marcella that Stephen Strange needs a final member for a mission with the Defenders. Two days laters Marcella stands in front 177A Bleecker Street to meet her new friends in crime fighting.</p><p>Sequel to Deadly Knights (Excalibur)</p><p>Characters:<br/>Marcella Highthorn (Human) © Maxbass<br/>All others © Marvel Comics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marcella's Marvel Universe [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aiming for Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passes after the death of Psylocke’s brother and Marcella has been there for her to help her mourn. The purple-haired woman is very appreciative of her girlfriend spending this time with her and she decides to go to England to gather her brother’s belongings along with his widow.</p><p>Though Marcella had not yet talked to Xavier after her return aside that she told him that she would help Betsy through her grief which he understands but they should talk soon after that. She agrees to this and she tells him they should meet in a week since she has some things to take care of before that to which he agrees.</p><p>“Oh god mm fuck it has been so long fuck I love your cock so much! Oooh it’s the best one I ever had aaah so happy I am your girlfriend now to aaah!” Wanda Maximoff moans happily while Marcella’s shaft is buried deep into her snatch and the female spell caster is almost exhausted from their hours of lovemaking until they both let out a lustful roar when the herm goddess unloads in her womb again.</p><p>“Mmm that was great as usual, I think I might move in with you at some point” Scarlet Witch coos happily while she suckles on one of Marcella’s nipples. “I do have a friend who needs someone to help for some of his team members so I will give you his contact details in the morning but for now I want to cuddle with the one I love before I fall asleep” the brunette purrs while her head rests on the herm’s shoulder and their arms are wrapped around the other’s body as Scarlet Witch drifts off to sleep.</p><p>The next morning the two lovers take a shower together before Marcella prepares breakfast for the two of them while Wanda snuggles against her girlfriend from behind. “Mmm have I told you lately that I love you?” she whispers and the goddess giggles with a nod. “You have just last night” the fallen angel whispers sweetly “and I love you to but now time for breakfast and I do believe you said something about a friend needing some assistance?”</p><p>“Ah yes his name is Stephen Strange and he was one of my mentors when I learned magic. He tells me that a small group of his Defenders group are in need for one more member for something not magic related” she looks through her contacts and sends the info to her girlfriend’s phone. “Ah I got it, 177A Bleecker Street I am sure I will find it though I need to have a talk with Charles Xavier before I give this Stephen Strange a call since he wanted to have that talk a month ago after my mission with Excalibur” the demoness says and the mutant sorceress nods that she understand, especially the reason behind it.</p><p>“Mmm looking forward to our next time together, just don’t make it too long and I do believe Janet has been hounding you for another session as well” Scarlet winks teasingly before kissing deeply and her lover disappears from sight. “I think I never loved someone as much as I do her even if I have to share her” Wanda giggles with a blush before she goes inside when she runs into Wasp. “I passed along your message Janet” Wanda grins and Janet giggles. </p><p>“Thank you Wanda, I think I need some new pictures and clips for her to get a bigger harem of girlfriends and future wives” Wasp giggles when she sees the look on Wanda’s face. “Don’t worry, I think all the ladies are still waiting to get their shot at her that got the first set but I do love her as much as you do and so does everyone else that has been with  her. She does have a way to make your heart pump faster in your chest but I have talked to Xavier about something so I hope they will discuss it soon” Janet van Dyne says and Wanda nods with a grin as the two walk through Avengers Mansion while Wasp explains what she just said which makes Wanda nod eagerly.</p><p>“Welcome back Marcella, I trust your night went well?” Charles says with a knowing grin and Marcella nods. “It was great but good to be home again, Charles, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Scarlet Rose asks and they make their way to his study where Professor X asks the dragoness to take a seat.</p><p>“The thing I wanted to talk to you about is that you’re a valuable member to my team but there are a lot of people that want to live here now because of you and I am not just talking about Mary Jane, Hepzibah and Deathbird but others have put in requests as well. Janet contacted me and the two of us decided for us to buy the mansion next to this one. Tony will help financially as well as provide some of the technology for it if you agree to this” he tells her while she has been quietly listening to his story.</p><p>“Who are we talking about then that have put in a request since I have heard nothing about it except maybe Wanda?” Scarlet Rose asks the bald man. “I am not free to speak of those names since most of them would like to surprise you with it though I guess Wasp isn’t a surprise since she is paying for it as well as me and Tony Stark as payment for all you have done for us” Charles explains and Marcella nods. </p><p>“Sounds fair enough and I agree to it plus it means you have some rooms left if some of those names I can think of are going to live there as well so I would probably say some teleportation devices would be needed at least” the fey herm tells him after thinking and he smiles. “Yeah I think that makes sense so I am putting that on the huge list so the three of us will start buying said mansion” he tells them in conclusion to their conversation.</p><p>“What will you do next then since all of the X-Men are out on a mission right now?” the founder of the X-Men asks her. “Wanda told me that someone called Stephen Strange is looking for an extra member for a small group and mission” Scarlet tells X who nods. “It would be good to join them and meet Stephen; I think he can teach you more in other aspects of your powers if he wants to”</p><p>“Then I will give him a call and see what he wants, for some reason Wanda told me that this won’t be a supernatural mission like I met  him before”  she grins and the mutant leader chuckles. “Well I have calls to make just like you so I will talk to you at least when things are finished” Xavier says before each go their own way.</p><p>“Hello this is Scarlet Rose, Wanda gave me your number telling me you needed someone for a mission for the Defenders?” the mutant asks, she gets told that it is true and that she could come by tomorrow. “That is possible and I have the address so I will see you there” Marcella says before they end the conversation there when a call comes in and smiles. “Hello Sue, it has been a while! I missed you to and was just thinking of you! Yes I have time now so I will come by and we can go see that movie that you want to see! You know how to get me there faster *giggle*” she says and when the Invisible Woman says her prayers to the goddess, she teleports towards her and joins her for the day.</p><p>The next morning she wakes up with Susan in her arms and kisses the woman softly on the lips “morning, my love” she greets her and the blond woman smiles lazily and gives her the same greeting. “Normally I would make you breakfast but I have to leave shortly and meet this Stephen Strange” Scarlet Rose tells her while her body gently slides over the nude skin of her lover who purrs sweetly. </p><p>“That should be interesting and I have some news as well” Susan Richards tells her lover “soon I can become your girlfriend as well. I can’t take the lack of interest in and the ignoring any longer and it seems he has been keeping a lot of secrets as well. I don’t need someone like that in my life, I need someone like you who loves me, treats me like a lady and is there for me when I need it, like I would for them” Scarlet listens and nods “I understand darling and I would be happy to count you among my girlfriends” she tells the woman and takes her to the shower for one more round of love making.</p><p>An hour later Susan drives Marcella towards 177A Bleecker Street. When they arrive, they kiss one more time before Marcella steps out and gets her first look of the Sanctum Sanctorum and looks impressed when she walks towards the door. There she presses the doorbell and watches an Asian man open the door who bows politely “welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum, I am Wong and will bring you to the doctor” The goddess smiles and nods telling him to lead the way</p><p>Marcella looks around and could see the magical auras on several of the items until she gets told to take a seat and the doctor will be with her soon. The demoness sits down and looks around while she hums a little tune when a tall man with a black hair and a goatee wearing a red robe and a black and blue outfit who extends is gloved hand. “I’m Doctor Stephen Strange welcome to my home, I am glad to finally meet you” he tells her and she tells him likewise.</p><p>“I can sense you have great magical power so after this mission when you’re ready, I would love to train you along with some of my…acquaintances but first let me first introduce you to the rest of the team” he gestures to a door who opens when people entered. “Let me introduce you to Doreen Green also known as Squirrel Girl, Brunnhilde aka Valkyrie, Patsy Walker better known as Hellcat, Betty Ross also known as Red She-Hulk and last but least  Fel…” he is about to introduce the final member but she jumps onto Marcella’s lap and starts to kiss her deeply on the lips.</p><p>“Ahum looks like you’re familiar with Felicia Hardy already” Stephen clears his throat which makes the two giggle after they break the kiss. “It has been a while since last I saw you, Marcella” Black Cat says while pouting cutely “we both have been busy but I am glad we get to spend some time again, my love” Then the white-haired woman turns to the others “we met on a rooftop before she and I made love there. I think shortly after that encounter with the other two we met again at the helicarrier and formed a special ops team with Silver Sable, Black Widow and Mockingbird. After that we would hook up on occasion though we both have been busy and last I heard you went to Titan with Sersi and She-Hulk?”</p><p>“Yeah though I went to England to aid Excalibur but things ended rather tragic even if we were able to beat the bad guys” Marcella sighs and then looks up at the others feeling a little embarrassed. “Where are my manners, I am Marcella Highthorn also known as Scarlet Rose” she smiles warmly when Squirrel Girl chuckles. “Oh we know who you are or at least those of us who are Avengers and I wanted to meet you after we saw those picture” Doreen grins and winks at the hybrid herm.</p><p>“What pictures?” Betty asks and the others giggle when Brunnhilde grabs her phone and starts to send them to their teammate while the rest look at her in surprise. “What? Just because I’m from Asgard doesn’t mean I don’t have a phone and I’m not like Thor that way, I have friends on Midgard I have to keep in touch with” Valkyrie tells the others who all laugh and tells her that they are sorry and of course she would have one.</p><p>“Oh my, these are lewd” Betty thinks while she stares at the sex pictures of Marcella and Janet. Though she tries to put them away, she cannot help but stare at them and feels a heat rising between her legs which she has not felt in a long time after she and her two husbands divorced all those years ago or so it feels like. “Just look at them fucking…no it feels more like making love but with a rough edge to it” she thinks some more before she is finally able to put the telephone back while Strange starts to speak to the sextet.</p><p>“ Well I am glad some of you are familiar with our newest member for now let us focus at the reason why I called you all” the sorcerer supreme says while looking around to make sure he has all the women’s attention when Black Cat and Scarlet Rose look at him after they stop kissing. “Rumors are that Advanced Idea Mechanics better known as A.I.M. are working on genetic experiments again under the supervision of MODOK right here in New York City. It is under the guise of a normal tech company called Advanced Genetic Tech and it your job to infiltrate this company with the goal of shutting them down if they are really part of A.I.M.”</p><p>“Are there any questions?” Stephen asks when Squirrel Girl raises her hand and the sorcerer tell her to speak. “Can I get a kiss from Marcella as well?” she chuckles and grins while looking at the redhead. “You’ll have to ask her but are there any other questions besides Scarlet’s kissing prowess or whatever those pictures are about?” he says with a sigh while he notices Betty looking rather pleased and he understands from what he knows that organization did to her. “Ok, since there are no questions I will appoint Valkyrie as your groups leader and I will set up some training sessions for this week before you set out on this mission so you get used to teaming up with one another, that will be all”</p><p>The sorcerer dismisses them and Squirrel Girl grins and walks up to Marcella with Felicia still sitting on her lap. “So can I get a kiss like that to?” she asks bluntly which makes Black Cat giggle before kissing Scarlet one more time before she gets off her lap. “I do expect a visit tonight in my bedroom, got that my love?” she winks teasingly while swaying her hips while she walks away and Doreen takes her spot on Marcella’s lap who replies to the white-haired woman that she will before she plants a deep kiss on the mischievous girl’s lip.</p><p>“Mmm damn she is the best kisser ever” Squirrel Girl thinks while their tongues meet and her heart slowly starts picking up speed in her chest. The others could see her growing excitement from the way her tail wags from left to right. “Mmm I can see why Black Cat was so excited to see you! Damn, your kiss is enough to make people start to fall in love with you instantly” Doreen coos while her fingers brush over her lips “next time I want more but I do believe you have a date already for tonight” she winks at her while she gets of the herm’s lap.</p><p>“So are you related to She-Hulk?” Marcella asks when they two walk in the halls of the Sanctorum to one of the guest rooms. “In way yes, I was married to her cousin” Betty sighs before she shakes the herm’s hand “I am Betty Ross by the way, I don’t believe we have ever met before” Marcella smiles and nods “I don’t’ believe we have either and you are not part of the Female Avenger’s group either” she chuckles referring to the way the woman responded to those pictures..</p><p>Betty blushes which was more clear on her normal form than her Red She-Hulk. “Yeah never been part of them but I am glad to meet you, you seem like a warm and loving person unlike my two ex-husbands and I hope to get to know you better over the next few days” the brunette says when they arrive at Betty Ross’ room. “I would love that” the demoness tells the woman when she feels the woman kiss her cheek before she goes inside the room and closes the door behind her.</p><p>“Looks like this might turn into something interesting” she thinks before she feels someone pull her in another direction and stares into the eyes of Felicia who licks Scarlet’s lips teasingly before her hands gropes at the herm’s crotch. “Mmm I want this deep inside me, I missed you so much darling” Black Cat purrs while she presses her breasts against Marcella’s chest. “I missed you to darling” Marcella whispers while the two start to undress one another and tells her that she loves the woman who tells her that she feels the same way while they fall onto the bed and make love all through the day and night.</p><p>All the girls could hear this and masturbate to the sounds of this lewd lovemaking while wishing it was them in Felicia’s place now.</p><p>“Wew that was amazing, we should do this more often, my love” Felicia tells her lover “and a little birdie told me that you got MJ pregnant to so maybe next time we can talk about putting a baby in my belly” Black Cat purrs while she snuggles against Marcella who grins and teases her with a “maybe” before getting up to take a shower. “Oh you can count on it that I will remind you every single time, darling” she giggles while throwing a pillow at the herm who gets hit in the ass which makes them both laugh before they hit the shower together.</p><p> While Felicia gets dressed, Marcella heads towards the kitchen and finds Wong there preparing breakfast. “Good Morning Miss Rose, I heard you had a good night from some of the other guests” he smirks and the dragoness chuckles “Oh it was wonderful” she replies with a huge smile on her face “I would like to help if you don’t mind? I just enjoy making food for people” she tells him and he says that it would help if she would make it so he can do some other chores. “Certainly” she grins “just tell me where everything is and I can keep on going” as soon as Wong does, he disappears and Marcella continues making breakfast for her fellow Defenders.</p><p>“Wow something smells good” Patsy coos when she smells the food from the kitchen Brunnhilde agrees. “It doesn’t smell like anything Wong has prepared so far so maybe someone else is cooking?” Stephen tells the others when Scarlet Rose walks in with a few trays of food using her hands and telekinetic powers placing the food on the table. “Enjoy your food” she says with a big smile as the others dig in and watches the happy faces while they eat and compliment the food.</p><p>“You’ll get plenty of wives if you cook like this and have sex like you did last night” Squirrel Girl grins before taking another bite. “She has no shortage of candidates for that position” Felicia teases and winks at her lover “though it sounds like there are some more candidates here as well, darling” Black Cat grins when she sees the reaction from the other women to her words who all blush in response. </p><p>“It would seem so; perhaps I should take some job interviews as well?” Marcella laughs trying to lighten the mood a little more until she notices that all the others are blushing and thinking about it. “I would like to take that job interview this evening” Doreen grins while her tail moves excitedly and Felicia chuckles “well there you go, my love…future girlfriend number….?” and sticks her tongue out teasingly. “Ahum ok, come to my room then and I will give you your job interview” the herm goddess says in a serious yet warm tone and watches the girl giggle happily when all of a sudden almost all of the others raise their hand as well except for Betty.</p><p>“I would like to get to know you a little better before I commit to this, I have been in situations like this and all ended poorly” Red She-Hulk says and Scarlet Rose tells her there is no rush. “It sounds like a smart idea and we will get to know one another better as well as I hope to get to know the others as well. How about we go out for a date after the mission?” Marcella proposes to Betty who agrees to that and then their host tells them to start preparing for the training.</p><p>He watches them go about it and enjoy the food before his attention goes to the fallen angel. “She has a warm personality and she seems modest and down to earth which is good. I have seen other men have her powers and let it go to their heads before the fell to their own arrogance” Doctor Strange thinks before he leads them to the dimension where they will begin their training as a team.</p><p>Valkyrie has put a training schedule which she has discussed with Doctor Strange and he casts a few spells. Once he finishes a scene takes place before them which takes them through one of the many different strategies and scenarios that they both had thought of using everyone’s strong points for each possible strategy.</p><p>A few hours pass and everyone seem to be exhausted after that so they take a break for lunch and a review. Wong quickly pulls Marcella aside for some help and the two cook up a storm for the others who are thankful as they regain their strength while Brunnhilde goes over what could be improved upon to which everyone tries to listen attentively though Squirrel Girl seem to be a little distracted while she snuggles against the herm before Valkyrie gets the girl’s attention again.</p><p>“I think this will be all for today, I think we discussed everything so far so relax and make sure you’re well rested for tomorrow” Stephen Strange announces after a two hours session of talking over the results of their training.</p><p>“Finally, I have been getting antsy ever since this morning” Doreen grins before her lips finds those of Marcella before she gets up “I will see you tonight, sweetheart” and walks away teasingly. “It has been a while since I have seen her that focused” Brunnhilde grins and Patsy purrs her consent. “Looks like she has taken a liking to you and after all the noise you and Felicia were making, I can see why” Hellcat purrs while her claw gently goes from the mutant’s cheek down to her groin which makes the kitten’s eye widen. </p><p>“Mmm I see why the other kitten wants this milk, it seems to produce a lot of milk” Patsy Walker coos while she fondles those big orbs and pulls her claw away to give Norse warrior a go who looks embarrassed at first but could not resist for too long. Her fingers brush along the outlines of that bulge when she starts to fondle more roughly which starts to make that shaft respond more “mmm by Freya’s tits, that is one delicious sausage I will have to try somf of that sometime soon” she whispers in Marcella’s ear before both ladies walk out the room leaving Felicia and Marcella alone since Stephen left midway through the ladies showing their interest towards the herm.</p><p>“Hehehe that escalated a little but why not have a talk since we didn’t get a chance of that during our lovemaking besides the MJ thing” Black Cat says with a mischievous grin “so what have you been up to besides the Claws of Fury?” Marcella chuckles while she starts to tell her about her time with the Shi’ar and the Eternals as well as some of the things that happened in the United Kingdom before the talk of the mansion.</p><p>“Oooh that sounds interesting, so it will be kind of all the girls that love you in one house?” the white-haired woman giggles “better get some sparring rings in there so they can fight who gets to spend the night with you” Scarlet Rose laughs at this but makes a thinking expression when Felicia pinches her nipples. They both end up laughing before they leave the room holding hands when Marcella tells Felicia telepathically that she loves her and she tells the herm that she feels the same way.</p><p>They spend some time together until dinner just talking to one another and growing closer even more than they did before.</p><p>That evening Marcella reads one of the spell books that Strange gave her to see her magical abilities and memorizes the words when she hears a knock on the door. “ENTER!” Marcella shouts while she puts the book away when Doreen enters the room and quickly pounces the herm. “What are you reading?” she asks while curling up against the goddess’ breasts and rubs her face against them. “It is a book with spells which is different from the way I used to cast them but rather interesting” the demoness says when her words are cut short when Squirrel Girl kisses her deeply on the lips.</p><p>“I think I may be in love with you” the brunette grins while she moves slowly down towards where she comes face to face with the bulge in Marcella’s pants and pulls them down. She sniffs and kisses the thick shaft before licking it eagerly. “Mmm I am going to drain these nuts of all its contents” she giggles while she looks the herm in the eyes when that pole has grown hard from all the attention the girl gave it.</p><p>Doreen licks her lips before her tongue laps at the tip while she keeps looking up and enjoys the look on Scarlet Rose’s face who moans softly. “Mmm I love how you lick it like that” the fey coos while gently petting the girl on the head who grins brightly before she takes that head between her lips and starts to bob her head back and forth. Squirrel Girl’s hand fondles those huge nuts as she takes more and more inside her mouth. It enters her hungry throat as well which tightens around the thick rod. While the brunette’s head moves faster and faster.</p><p>“Mmm I want her nutbutter so bad” Doreen thinks slobbering all over that rod while her hands keep massaging the balls underneath her new favorite kind of food. “Such a good girl mmm my cock wants to feed you with a nice thick reward aah take it all, love” Marcella moans loud while she keeps the girl’s head on her shaft while her fire hose beings unloading that thick creamy goodness into the woman’s throat as it flows down into the girl’s stomach who seems all too happy to receive this gift.</p><p>“Now that was tasty, darling” she winks after that pole left her mouth “but my lower lips are craving for your penis even more” Squirrel girl undresses now and Marcella follows her example, the two of them standing naked while they kiss deeply and Marcella could taste her seed on those lips before they fall to the bed with fast beating hearts and start making love as their feelings start to develop into love.</p><p>Two hours later the two of them snuggle a little and kiss warmly when Doreen breaks the kiss while looking into those heterochromatic eyes “when I came here I said I think I may be in love with you but after tonight I know it for sure, I love you Marcella Highthorn” The fallen angel  gently rubs the girl’s cheek “I love you to Doreen Allene Green though I am sure you are aware that I have others I love as well but I love each and every one of you” Squirrel Girl nods and the two cuddle before the brunette drifts to sleep, picks the book and reads it until she finishes it early in the morning.</p><p>The hybrid herm gets up first and kisses Doreen softly on the forehead while she showers and heads downstairs to help Wong once again when Patsy is the first to come downstairs. “Making your girlfriends food again? You do realize that is the way to a girl’s heart?” she grins and winks before she tenderly kisses Marcella’s lips. “Mmm I certainly hope so” she grins and gives the woman a slight tap on the butt. “Oh my” the female redhead giggles and wiggles her butt in response “you better take responsibility” Marcella chuckles “oh I will once you come knocking on my bedroom door” and Hellcat tells her that it is a date when the sorcerer supreme walks in.</p><p>“How did you like the Book of the Vishanti, Miss Highthorn?” he asks curiously before he takes a bite from the food. “It was interesting and a different way from the way I can cast spells which I do through song or prayer” the goddess tells him and he raises an eyebrow “I think I may have heard of such magic but never found anything on it” he tells her “but I do feel you have an aptitude for magic and like I offered before, I am willing to take you as an apprentice to develop your magical skills” Scarlet Rose nods</p><p> “I will take you up on that once I am able to, I would like to learn more especially since I do have the genes of a few deities of magic of a different world in me” the demoness says “let alone a few magical creatures as well” Stephen starts asking her several questions about that remark and he understands the strong magical connection this new Defender has.</p><p>The day goes the same way as before and takes most of the day though to Strange’s surprise, Marcella cats one of the spells from the book she had read just last night which has been taken in account now during their review of today’s training.</p><p>“Well a few more days of training and then I should be on my mission, darling” Marcella tells Jean telepathically. “It does seem you are having fun in the usual way *giggle* but it does sound interesting that he is willing to help you with your magical abilities. What will you do then, love of my life?” his girlfriend asks curious about it and the hybrid herm tells her that she plans to take the sorcerer up on his offer when she can. “That sounds good, let’s talk some more tomorrow and I will tell Rogue and Psylocke about what you told me though I am sure Ororo, Hepzibah and Cal’syee would like an update as well” Jean grins before they end the conversation when a there is a knock on the door.</p><p>“Who is there?” Marcella asks when she hears a purring with a spanking sound coming from the other side of the door. “Ooooh it is you, come in” the dragoness chuckles when the door opens and Patsy Walker walks in. She closes the door behind her with a grin on her lips and then jumps and pounces the hybrid herm. “Make love to me like I’m one of your girlfriends” she purrs in the fey’s ear who responds confidently “once we make love you will be my girlfriend” which makes the woman coo happily.</p><p>They kiss deeply and the dickgirl’s hands hold a tight grip on that luscious ass massaging those thick cheeks. “Mmm no one has fucked my ass but I always wanted to experience it at least once, will you give me that experience?” she asks in heat and Scarlet Rose nods telling the woman to go on all fours. “Meow happy to” Patsy purrs while she takes the position when her eyes widen the moment Marcella starts to lick and kiss her posterior all over. Hellcat purrs and moans softly from the attention her backside gets from her lover.</p><p>“You have such a sweet ass, I am going to make it and you mine” Marcella growls while she gets up from behind that rear and presses the head of her thick pole against the woman’s dark entrance. “Mmm oh yes do it! Make me your woman like no one has ever been able to” Patsy groans and begs before gasping when that tiny hole gets stretched wide. The heat rises through her body when the pleasure starts to run through her veins. “Oooh god yes that’s it aaah this feeling of it getting stretched feels amazing!” Patsy moans like an animal in heat while she throws her ass while she loses her heart to the goddess whose dick is inside her ass.</p><p>After some time the two of them lay there in one another kissing deeply when Hellcat looks into the heterochromatic eyes of the fallen angel after breaking the kiss. “You were not kidding when you said I would be your girlfriend after we make love” the redheaded woman purrs “I have fallen head over heels for you and I would be happy to be one of your girlfriends as well” she tells the redheaded herm who smiles and tells her that she accepts. </p><p>They kiss a few more times before the kitten leaves her new girlfriend’s bedroom and Marcella hums happy looking outside when Felicia joins her. They make out and chat a little until Black Cat falls sleep in Marcella’s arms.</p><p>The next day is a repeat of the previous two days when it comes to the training and the reviewing of it while slowly more info comes in about their mission against A.I.M. The hybrid herm chats some with Betty and Brunnhilde and she gets to know them as well when that evening there is another knock on her door.</p><p>Marcella smiles when she sees the blonde warrior enter wearing nothing but a fur robe which she drops in front of her to show a powerful yet sexy naked body. The goddess gets up and steps closer before she drops her clothes and kisses the woman deeply. Her hands cupping the other’s breast while kissing passionately. Valkyrie’s snatch is wet already since she has been aching to be intimate with the herm from the moment she saw her live and not in the pictures.</p><p>“Mmm you are so beautiful, my warrior princess” Scarlet Rose whispers which causes the woman to blush since it felt like ages someone called her beautiful and even longer to be called a princess. The kiss intensifies in emotion while hearts beat faster. They slowly move towards the bed and both ladies fall on it with Valkyrie on top. She quickly grabs that fat cock and aims it at her pussy; a second later she pushes it inside and grunts happily as it sinks deeper and deeper in her womanhood.</p><p>“I love you” Valkyrie whispers and confesses her deepest feelings to Scarlet Rose who responds that she feels the same way and they kiss passionately. The warrior woman slowly begins to move her hips after breaking the kiss and they look deep into one another’s eyes as she picks up speed. They lose themselves to this dance of passion and Marcella’s hands start to fondle her lover’s breasts, her thumbs playing with those hard nipples. </p><p>“Oooh my god, you’re by far the best lover I have ever had” the blonde warrior moans happily before locking lips again and feels her lover’s hands move from her breasts to her ass. She moans in delight with wide eyes when she feels them on her rear “by Odin’s one eye, I have fallen for her so fast! Mmm she is a goddess for sure! Going to cum aaah I want to feel her cum inside my pussy!” she thinks while she quickens the pace. Marcella thrusts along with the hot blonde’s hip movement while they continue to kiss until they moan loudly in the kiss when the two ladies cum hard.</p><p>The two divine beings make love until well into the morning when Strange knocks on the door telling them to get dressed and ready for training. The two of them look at one another and giggle before they quickly clean and dress themselves for another day.</p><p>Over the next two days the training continues while they get briefed more about the coming mission when Strange mentions that their enemies rely on technology which should be obvious when Marcella tells them that she has a friend that could help disrupt that. Stephen tells her to call that friend and the next day Shadowcat joins them in the training which gets followed by a night of passion between Kitty and Marcella.</p><p>Then the day has come and they all feel completely prepared when they hear that MODOK and his henchmen have kidnapped several homeless people so the time to strike is now. Valkyrie takes the lead and they make their way to the cover-up company and barge in like wild pack much to the surprise to A.I.M. while they see men scatter to get some weapons but quickly get taken out by Valkyrie and crew.</p><p>The Defenders quickly find a way to the laboratory in the basement where they encounter more resistance there since they are now expected. The team defeats them soon enough when from the floor a man appears in a chair with a huge head. The chair seems to keep the head in check while he looks at them maniacally and he chuckles when he sees Betty who grows angrier upon seeing him losing her senses.</p><p>“Ah one of my failed playthings” MODOK cackles when he sees Red She-Hulk fly towards him in complete rage when a ray shoots from the headpiece towards the muscular woman but he finds the blast blocked and deflected elsewhere. “Good job Scarlet” Valkyrie shouts and Betty only looks back to give a nod to her future date before she lands on the man. “This is for all the things you have done to me, you oversized funko pop!” Betty shouts before she starts pounding away at the villain. </p><p>“Scarlet use those psy-blades on his brain and then Shadowcat take out that chair then everyone help Red She-hulk take MODOK in so he can be taken in and given to the authorities!” Valkyrie shouts and they all spring into action. MODOK tries to evade the attacking females but he is unsuccessful the moment he is brought down by them, he is a drooling mess and he quickly gets incarcerated by SHIELD who will take him to the right facility to spend his life for all that he has done while the homeless people get released from their stasis.</p><p>“Looks like you and me have a date to plan or did you have something already on your mind?” Marcella asks Betty with a teasing smirk, calming down when she hears that, that  who giggles and blushes when she realizes she has a promise to keep to someone she has grown fond of over the week. “Looks like it and I have been thinking of this for the last few days so let me plan it and we will have our date coming Friday?” Betty says to the herm who nods. “I am fine with that, sent me the details like time and address plus what to wear” the goddess says with a smile “and I’ll be there” The woman grins “it’s a date” and with that they go back to the Sanctum Santorum to report their success to Doctor Strange.</p><p>They all head home and exchange phone numbers before they do so. Marcella gets welcomed home by Rogue when she enters the school deep on the lips. “I missed you, please let’s spend some time together before Friday” she tells her girlfriend who nods and gets pulled to the outside near the leg where they talk before spending the night together.</p><p>The day before their date Betty sends Marcella the address of the restaurant and at what time as well as telling the herm to wear a dress preferably a tight one. The goddess chuckles while her fingers go through her fire-colored hair “I wonder what she has on her mind but it does seem fun” she grins while Hepzibah and Deathbird snuggle against her.</p><p>The day has arrived and Marcella looks herself over in the mirror when she gets an admiring whistle to see Ororo stand behind her who grins while she admires the herm. “Looking gorgeous as always, Betty is one lucky girl to get a date with you while we haven’t done anything like that” she winks teasingly “thought to be at close to girlfriend level by now” The redhead chuckles and winks “you are, want to go out tomorrow then?” Storm nods eagerly and tells her that she will start planning immediately before she leaves the herm behind with a surprised look on her face.</p><p>“Ororo seems happy” Betsy says before kissing her girlfriend deeply on lips and she grins when she hears the reason. “Yeah she has been asking about it to us for awhile if it was ok and we said it is fine but I am glad she asked us before asking you” Psylocke tells her lover “me, Rogue and Jean are after all the original three girlfriends of Scarlet Rose and will be the same once we ever get married, you got that?” Marcella chuckles and nods “aye aye cap’n” which gets her a gentle swat on the ass before she has to go or she would be late.</p><p>“I do hope I’m not being stood up” Betty wonders while she waits outside of the restaurant where she made some reservations and looks at her watch seeing there is only a minute to spare when suddenly she feels her hair getting blown from a sudden gust of wind. “Sorry, these heels are not made for running let alone at super human speed” the redhead grins while she tries to put her hair back in order. “I am glad you’re here, thought my bad luck with my dates was still going strong” the brunette says and Marcella shakes her.</p><p>“Even a goddess gets lost sometimes” Scarlet chuckles which makes her date laugh before she hooks her arm in that of the mutant before she pulls her date inside. “Name?” the waiter asks and when given the names, he guides them to their table though not able to keep an eye off from those sexy women until the next guests arrive.</p><p>A new waiter arrives introducing himself and hands them the menu. When he leaves, they go through the menu and Betty asks things about Marcella’s past. The herm goddess starts to tell her a little about her history about who she was and how she got to how she became what she is now. “Seems we have something in common. At first MODOK had me kidnapped and changed me to this Harpy creature then, with the aid of my father, turned me into the Red She-Hulk though the name is probably more like a pun towards my ex-husband’s cousin whom I’ve heard you say you’re familiar with” Betty explains and winks teasingly before the waiter comes to take their order.</p><p>They keep on talking and getting to know one another better which makes Betty feel more at ease. She rubs her foot along the calve of Marcella who grins in response while the two of them eat and finish their dinner, After they pay for the food, the pair quickly get out and make their way to the club unaware that a familiar person see the two go inside.</p><p>“Hmm I think I saw something interesting, I hope Bruce will never find out about this or he will go in full rage mode, I am sure” Jennifer Walters grins when she sees her cousin’s ex seem so relaxed in a long time. “That is the power of Scarlet Rose, go get her and make her yours, my love” She-Hulk thinks “she deserves some love in her life after all she has been put through”</p><p>Inside the club the two ladies dance sensually to some nice Latin music, their bodies rubbing against one another and their lips so close that they could kiss any time they desired. The people there look at the two ladies dancing on the floor so hot and full of passion which starts to fill the club, soon all the guests are dancing the same way but the pair are too much into one another to notice when their lips finally touch. They kiss deeply while their bodies do not stop moving to the beat as it matches the rhythm of their hearts when they completely surrenders themselves to the other.</p><p>They spent a few hours dancing and drinking before they leave the club behind while staring one deeply in the eyes. Marcella’s hand rubs gently against the brunette’s cheek before their lips meet again and kiss softly for a few minutes. “Let’s head to that hotel and rent a room for the night, I want to be with you and make love to you” Betty whispers “I knew this from the first time when we met but I wanted to make sure and now I can tell you that I love you, Marcella” the brunette confesses.</p><p>“There isn’t always a reason to rush but it is good when you need some time to make sure how you feel” the hybrid herm smiles sweetly and tells her that she feels the same way for Betty while they go inside the hotel and move up using the elevator while they grope one another and kiss deeply. “God, I was this close to making love in the elevator” Betty thinks while the kick the door open and close behind them.</p><p>Quickly they start removing their clothes which they kick all over the floor before they fall on the bed. Their skins touch while they continue to kiss when Marcella breaks the kiss and puts Betty on her back before she slowly moves down between those sexy thighs. “Going to kiss your other lips” Marcella tells her lover who moans before she could response when she feels that wet tongue lick her lower lips. Betty shivers in delight when she feels the fey’s tongue slip inside her honey pot while the upper lip rubs against her clit.</p><p>“Oooh baby aaah you’re making me feel so hot aaah ooh my body is aching for you like no one has ever has! Please put your cock inside me and make me yours now! Mmm I want to be your girlfriend now to” Betty moans and looks down at her lover and into those heterochromatic eyes filled with love for her. “This is what I always wanted which neither Glenn nor Bruce could ever give me” she thinks with a tear rolling down her eyes though she could not be happier like she is right now.</p><p>“You are my girlfriend already from the moment you opened your heart to me” the fallen angel whispers before she pushes her shaft deep into her new girlfriend’s snatch. “It feels so good inside you, let me know when we cum where  you want me to cum” she tells the woman she loves as she thrusts her shaft deep into the Red She-Hulk’s womb who gasps for a second when it happens. “I tell you to cum inside me when you cum, I want to fill your seed swim in my womb” she whisper moans into the herm’s ear who nods before those lips are silenced while they moan and kiss.</p><p>The dickgirl’s hips move faster and faster feeling the rhythm they danced to earlier while their tongues dance with one another while the herm thrusts faster and faster. The rhythm of their lovemaking increases until they both stop kissing and shout out their orgasm cumming hard. Marcella’s seed washes and floods the womb of her lover while the two blush and look deep into the other’s eyes before they kiss one another with that girl cum still pumping deep inside Betty. </p><p>“Mmm that felt so good, I want more my love” Betty coos while she holds the dragoness in her arms who eventually pulls out and giggles. “You will get more now and after this in whatever form you choose, I love you and I will show the love you deserve” Marcella whispers honestly “and you can ask me any stuff you want to not that I will do everything depending of what you want” she winks. Betty smiles and whispers “I will but let us continue where we left off” she smiles as the couple continue making love for hours to come.</p><p>The next morning Marcella and Betty get out of the hotel late in the morning after they cleaned themselves up and walk the streets of New York holding hands when suddenly feel an arm on each of their shoulders. “Next time invite me along as well” Jenifer Walter grins “it looks like you two had some fun and I am happy for that but I want a threesome with you two” Marcella and Betty chuckle “It’s a deal” they both reply.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>